Firewhisky
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Hermione n'avait jamais encore bu auparavant. Et, après coup ... c'est une expérience extrêmement embarrassante Traduction de Rurouni Star SBHG One Shot


_**Disclamer: **Tout est à **Rurouni Star** ainsi qu'à JK Rowling _

_**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour tout le monde Alors, il a eu du mal à s'achever ce One-Shot, mais le principal c'est qu'il soit la non ? Et puis … légèrement AU parce que … IL EST VIVANT ! IL EST VIVANT ! Qui ? … mais Sirius bien sur _

_Et puis un énormissime merci à **Ilys**, elle a vraiment buché pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Pour ce OS, spéciale dédicace à Ilys ! d'ailleurs Miss Lup, le prochain il est pour toi :D sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Fire whisky**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était saoule.

Elle le savait. Pas parce qu'elle marchait en zigzagant légèrement, pas parce que sa vision était légèrement trouble, et même pas parce qu'elle venait de rire en s'excusant à l'homme sur qui elle était tombée (même si c'était déjà de bons signes). Non, elle le savait parce qu'elle venait juste de s'enfiler huit verres de ce qu'elle suspectait fortement être du Whisky Pur Feu en cinq minutes.

Avait-elle seulement déjà bu deux verres de whisky à la suite ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

« _Hermione ?_ », fit une voix, incrédule. Elle cligna des yeux. Qui était l'homme sur qui elle était tombée ?

Il lui semblait familier.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que … Tu es saoule ! »

Elle gloussa et cligna des yeux quand il l'attrapa. Ah, elle avait dû être à deux doigts de tomber. C'était une bonne chose que ce bras soit passé par-là … Elle leva les yeux en louchant, et vit une silhouette noire. Il portait une grande cape et un capuchon.

Un son étouffé la fit cligner des yeux encore une fois. Cela ressemblait à un nom qu'elle connaissait.

« Oh ! », fit-elle, surprise. « Sirius ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la capuche (mais elle n'en était pas certaine). Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Hermione. « Est-ce que tu veux me tuer ? », siffla-t-il. « Je … non, écoute. Toi, tu restes ici … »

« Oh non, non. », lui fit-elle avec un signe de main. « Je viens … _hic_ … viens avec toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda t-il mal à l'aise. Il regardait quelque chose derrière son épaule.

« Parce que. », lui fit-elle, d'un air digne. « On m'a envoyée te chercher. Je crois. »

Il grogna. « Comment par l'enfer as-tu … non. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ecoute, il y a les Aurors qui sont à ma recherche pour le moment, avec quelqu'un que je suspecte être un Mangemort. »

Hermione fronça un sourcil. « Ensemble ? », lui demanda t-elle confuse. « Mais ils se détestent les uns les autres … »

« Non, bien sûr que non. », lui fit Sirius exaspéré. « Séparément … Je suppose que je ne peux pas te laisser-là, avec eux à ma poursuite. Viens avec moi … _lentement, _je veux dire, n'attire pas l'attention. » ajouta-il alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'avant. Avec un soupir, il lui passa un bras autour la taille et la soutint. « Tu vois, c'est facile. », murmura t-il en la faisant sortir du bar. « Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver un endroit sûr ? »

Hermione cligna les yeux en titubant légèrement. « Sûr … sûr … bien. Il m'a dit ça. »

Sirius la regarda comme pour l'aider à se souvenir. « Oui ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils avec un _hips_. « Um. Oh, oui ! Fred et George! »

Il soupira doucement et se massa la tête: « Je suis désolé … quoi ? »

Hermione gloussa encore « _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_. »

Il y eut une pose et il s'arrêta pour grogner.

« Merveilleux. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Non! »

_« Vraiment? »_

« _Notre _Hermione ? »

« Du Whisky Pure Feu ? »

« C'est une blague ! »

Elle cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, le regard vague. « Mmm … Ezke c'est vous Gred, Forge ? », continua Hermione en gloussant de sa petite blague.

Sirius grogna quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

« Oh mon … tu es sérieux ! », fit l'un des deux jumeaux. Ça devait être Forge. Hermione s'approcha pour le regarder de plus près mais son pied butta contre une petite pierre (stupide pierre invisible). Et un bras l'attrapa par derrière.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous ne pourrait-il pas la ramener au château ? », leur demanda Sirius avec un air fatigué. « Je ne savais pas que, de tous les endroits, cela serait ici. »

Gred recula avec un cri offensé, une main posée sur son cœur, comme s'il était blessé « Tu ne serais pas en train de douter de notre qualité d'hôte, mon ami ! », lui fit-il surpris.

Sirius n'était pas un idiot. « J'ai inventé cette expression, Fred. George. Peu importe. (« C'est Gred! », ajouta Hermione, serviable.) Mais maintenant, je pense qu'elle devrait … »

« Nous pouvons envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. », rajouta l'autre jumeau. « Mais je ne sais pas s'il peut la ramener dans sa condition. Elle va avoir une gueule de bois de chez gueule de bois, ça c'est certain. »

Sirius passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux en la regardant. Elle remarqua rêveusement qu'il avait retiré son capuchon. Elle songea qu'il était vraiment bel homme, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix.

Hermione reposa sa tête sur l'un des bras de Sirius. « Je reste, je serais une gentille fille. », lui fit-elle, tanguant un petit peu.

L'un des jumeaux souligna: « Hermione semble avoir flashé sur toi, Sniffle. C'est soit cela, soit, elle est comme ça quant elle a bu … »

« Je ne suis pas saoule! », leur fit-elle, offensée. Mais ses propos furent quelque peu étouffés étant donné qu'elle l'avait dit le nez dans le pull de Sirius. Il sentait bon. Comme l'herbe mouillée

« Alors, combien de verre t'es-tu enfilée? », demanda l'autre, avec un sentiment qu'elle ne put identifier au son de sa voix. Se moquait-il d'elle ?

« Tu parles des petits? », lui demanda t-elle. « Je … hum … huit. »

« _Huit ?_ », lui fit Sirius, incrédule.

« Mm. Peut-être dix. Oui, dix. »

« _Dix ?_ », firent les jumeaux d'une même voix aussi incrédule quoique également légèrement impressionnée. « Alors que tu es un poids plume ? »

Hermione releva la tête du pull de Sirius, leur fit d'un air indigné. « Je te signale que … » Elle hoqueta. " Je te signale que je pèse 43, 5 kg !"

Les jumeaux recommencèrent à rire. Pas un rire normal mais plutôt des éclats de rire bruyants mais agréablement stupéfaits. L'un des deux essuya des larmes de rire quand elle se remit à vaciller. "Tu ferais mieux de … de la retenir, Sirius », hoqueta t-il, toujours en train de rire. « Elle est un peu ivre. »

L'homme derrière s'exécuta. « Envoyez un hibou. », marmonna-t-il. « Je vais … essayer de la remettre sur pieds. »

« Tu peux prendre le sous-sol. », fit l'un des jumeaux. « On t'a installé un sac de couchage. Et en fait, vous feriez mieux de descendre immédiatement parce qu'il y a une silhouette grande et étrange qui vient vers le magasin en ce moment.

Sirius jura dans sa barbe et Hermione fronça les sourcils: « Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça. », lui dit-elle d'un air pincé alors qu'il la traînait vers le fond du magasin.

Hermione entendit un faible coup à la porte et une hésitation se sentit avant qu'on ouvre au nouveau visiteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, vieux ? »

« Est-ce que vous réalisez qu'il est minuit passé ? » continua une voix identique à la première, d'un ton toujours plaisant, alors qu'ils descendaient par la trappe, derrière le bureau et que Sirius replaçait le tapis posé commodément à cet endroit.

« Allez, viens. », murmura Sirius près de son oreille. « On doit descendre encore sinon, ils pourraient nous entendre. »

« Sirius Black ? », s'exclama une voix forte. « Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer? Que nous laisserions entrer un parfait étranger chez nous? Vieux, s'il était ici, il aurait déjà eu un assortiment de feu d'artifices dans son derrière avant que tu ne puisses dire 'détraqueur' ! »

« Merci beaucoup, George. », marmonna Sirius alors ils descendaient les escaliers.

Hermione cilla : « Comment sais-tu que c'est Georges ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. », lui répondit-il sobrement. « Je suppose simplement que c'est lui. »

Elle lui fit un sourire triomphant, du moins espérait-elle qu'il était triomphant. « Fred a une petite marque de naissance juste à la racine de ses cheveux. »

Sirius la regarda intensément de ses yeux gris. Elle se sentait comme s'il la sondait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il cherchait quelque chose. « Ça nous aide beaucoup en ce moment. », lui fit-il finalement « Et puis, Hermione, pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, as-tu bu du Whisky Pure Feu ? Tu es habituellement bien plus responsable que ça. »

L'étudiante de septième année fronça les sourcils. « Je … humm. Et bien, le gentil monsieur m'avait dit que c'était de l'eau … »

Il grogna. « Un homme que tu ne connais pas t'as offert de l'eau et tu l'as pris ? »

« C'était un peu…un peu amer. » Elle sourit. « Mais, il m'en a redonné … » Oh mon dieu, la pièce bougeait … Comment pouvait-elle voir quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas sensé être un sous-sol. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, s'accrochant à Sirius. « Je … » Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, ayant soudain envie de lui dire son secret. « Je peux voir dans le noir, Sirius ! »

Il la regarda sérieusement, mais sa bouche se crispa un peu: « Il y a une lampe, Hermione. »

Elle acquiesça comme si elle avait comprit. « Ah … Kay. », et sentit ses jambes flancher.

« Woah ! » Il la rattrapa. « Hermione … Hermione, reste avec moi. Je ne sais pas si les choses vont mal. Mais, si tu commence à oublier qui je suis, et bien alors, les choses vont mal. »

La fille se mit à rire. « Je sais qui tu es ! » La question est … um. » Elle fit d'un ton plus haut. « Je ne sais même pas la question. C'était quoi la question ? »

Il la mena jusqu'au sac de couchage dans le coin. « La question, c'est si tu vas aller dormir. Et la réponse est oui. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! », s'exclama t-elle. « Je suis préfète-en-chef ! »

« Et tu dois être excellente, j'en suis certain. », lui fit-il. « Mais même une préfète-en-chef doit aller au lit avec les autres étudiants au couvre feu. N'est-ce pas le couvre feu, Hermione ? »

Elle fit une sorte de 'pssh !' « Pas de couvre feu ! C'est les vacances de Noël, couvre-feu toi-même ! »

Sirius grogna. « Oh, allez viens, Hermione. S'il te plait, vas au lit. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'occuper de toi ce soir. »

Hermione poussa un petit cri et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Tu … tu … tu me _hais_ ! », se lamenta-t-elle. « Tu ne m'aimes pas ! »

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et une autre sur son visage. « Bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas, Hermione. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais tu as juste besoin de te coucher. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, tu me détestes! », lui fit-elle encore et elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. « Tu aurais aimé que je ne sois jamais venu ici, tu aurais aimé ne pas m'avoir vue ! » Elle s'éloigna de lui et tituba jusqu'au mur auquel elle se rattrapa, et se cogna contre le mur. Il la détestait réellement, il la détestait depuis tout ce temps. Comment avait-elle pu être si _aveugle_ … et pourquoi pas, elle était une personne horrible d'avoir bu et l'obliger à s'occuper d'elle …

« Hermione ! », lui fit-il rapidement, un peu paniqué. « Non. Non, je ne te déteste pas. Tu es juste un peu angoissée et … » Et il ajouta d'un ton plus bas, pour être sûr qu'elle n'entendrait pas. « Merde, c'est toujours moi qui buvais avant, je n'ai jamais dû m'occuper de quelqu'un qui avait bu. »

La porte s'ouvrit et des pas s'entendirent des escaliers. « J'ai entendu ça », fit une voix basse. « Il faut juste que tu entres dans leur jeu. Ils croient vraiment ce qu'ils disent. Continue à la rassurer et ça rentrera après quelques temps. Tout dépend à quel point elle est ivre. »

« Mais, il me déteste! », renifla Hermione.

« Non, non, je ne te déteste pas, Hermione. Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir … »

« Non ! », lui fit-elle, bornée. « Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, toi vas dormir. Je vais rester… » _Hic. « _Tu es celui qui est supposé être là

« Désolé, vieux, mais on doit y aller », dit le rouquin dans les escaliers. « Ça semblerait suspect si on ne ferme pas à l'heure normale. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien. »

Sans laisser à Sirius le temps de protester, la trappe se referma et il se trouva seul avec une fille de 17 ans en pleurs

« Oh, mon dieu. », murmura t-il. « Je vais les tuer. Ils doivent sûrement bien rire … »

Hermione renifla encore une fois et s'assit malgré son intention de ne pas le faire. « Tout le monde me déteste. », lui fit-elle. « Je suis une horrible, horrible personne … »

Sirius s'assit lourdement à coté d'elle. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien Hermione. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Tu es venue me dire où me cacher, pas vrai ? »

Sa silhouette frissonna alors qu'elle inspirait profondément. « Et j'ai tout ... j'ai tout foutu en l'air pas vrai ?

Il soupira. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute … »

« Si, c'est de ma faute. », insista t-elle. « Je suis une affreuse, affreuse personne ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. », lui répéta t-il.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent. « Embrasse-moi, alors ! »

Silence.

"Qu … _quoi ? »_, demanda Sirius en reculant, déstabilisé.

« Je le savais, je suis horrible ! », cria t-elle. « Je suis désolée ! »

« Je suis maudit … », se fit-il à lui-même. « Je suis définitivement maudit. »

« Je suis moche, n'est-ce pas ? », lui fit-elle. « C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser. »

Sirius la regarda derrière ses cheveux sombres, en recroisant ses jambes. « Non, ce n'est _pas_ pour ça que je ne veux pas, c'est parce que tu as _bu_! »

Elle acquiesça, en essuyant ses larmes. « Tu ne veux même pas m'embrasser quand j'ai bu. Je suis laide. Tout le monde le dit alors … »

« _Tout le monde ?_ », lui fit Sirius, incrédule. « Qui est ce 'tout le monde' ? Draco Malfoy ? Tu es vraiment très belle ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Alors, pourquoi est … est-ce que je n'ai pas de petit-ami ? » Ses lèvres tremblèrent encore. « Personne ne m' … m'aime et tu ne veux pas m' … m'embrasser. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'embrasser ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, parce que tu as bu ! », s'exclama t-il, vraiment désespéré.

« Oui, et tu ne prends pas ça pour un avantage ! », gémit-elle. « Je suis tellement laide que personne ne veut m'embrasser, même quand je m'offre à eux ! »

Sirius recula, essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. « Sûrement. », lui murmura Sirius tout bas. « Je suis certain que si quelqu'un leur envoie un hibou, ils nous enverront quelqu'un … »

« Je t'en … t'ennuie, pas vrai ? », lui demanda t-elle. « Je sais, je vais partir. Je suis désolée. » Elle se déplaça pour monter les escaliers mais ils l'attrapa et la ramena en arrière.

« Non ! », lui fit-il en vitesse. « Non, Hermione. Je … » Et soudain l'inspiration le rattrapa. « Je pense que tu es vraiment très jolie et j'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser mais, uniquement quand tu seras _sobre_, Hermione. « Pourquoi pas demain matin ? »

Elle pleura de nouveau. « Tu dis ça juste … ! », l'accusa t-elle. « Juste parce que tu penses que je suis … »

« Oh, Seigneur. », murmura Sirius. « Pas encore. Tu as déjà oublié ?" La pauvre fille entoura ses bras autour de Sirius et pleurnicha contre son torse: « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me _déteste_? »

Sirius sembla vraiment dérouté par la situation mais se détendit au bout de quelques instants et commença à lui tapoter maladroitement le dos. « Personne ne te déteste, Hermione … bon, je suppose que les Serpentards te détestent, mais ça, c'est normal. Ron et Harry disent toujours du bien de toi. » Ses reniflements commencèrent à s'apaiser et il soupira de soulagement. « Ils m'ont toujours dit combien tu étais intelligente et à quel point tu résolvais toujours les problèmes … »

« Mais je ne suis pas jolie, pas vrai ? », lui lança t-elle.

Ca allait être une très très, mais vraiment très longue nuit.

OoOoOoOoO

"Alors, _tu_ penses que je suis jolie? »

« Oui, Hermione, tu es jolie. Abasourdissante. Magnifique. Si j'avais toujours seize ans, j'aurais voulu être ton petit ami, je te le jure. »

« M … Mais, tu ne m'embrasserais pas ? »

« Non, Hermione. Demain matin, je te le jure. »

« Tu me détestes ! »

« _Non_. Hermione, je ne te déteste pas… »

OoOoOoOoO

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a envie de m'embrasser? »

« Si Harry ou Ron étaient ici, je suis certain qu'ils le voudraient … »

« Mais pas _toi _! Pourquoi le feraient-il si toi-même tu ne le veux pas. _Pourquoi_ ne le veux-tu pas ? »

« Parce que tu as _bu_, Hermione. Nous en avons déjà parlés … »

« Je ne suis pas saoule, je le jure ! Je suis totalement so… sobre, et je veux que tu m'embrasses ! Je suis tout à fait cons … consen …. Consentante.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai … tu _as_ bu. »

« Je sais, n'est-ce pas horrible ! Je suis une affreuse personne ! »

« Hermione … »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Sirius. Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es vraiment une fille géniale. »

« Je suis désolée … je suis désolée … je dois être tellement ennuyeuse … »

« Non, tu n'ennuies personne … »

« Mais tu ne veux pas m'embrasser et je te demande de le faire, c'est affreux. »

« … Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. »

« Je le suis! Je suis une personne détestable, je suis laide aussi … »

« Oh, par Merlin, s'il vous plait … pas ça … pas encore. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Je t'ennuie, pas vrai? », lui demanda t-elle en attrapant la robe de Sirius

« Non, Hermione. Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout. », lui fit Sirius pour la énième fois. « C'est très flatteur d'avoir des femmes qui se jettent sur moi. », ajouta t-il pour ajouter de l'humour dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« M … mais tu ne me laisses pas me jeter sur toi, » accusa-t-elle avec des yeux rouges.

Il grogna quand elle ouvrit la bouche, quand elle lui lança pour se lancer dans la même dispute qui durait depuis le début de la soirée. « Très bien, lui rétorqua t-il, redoutant intérieurement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Alors, si je … si je t'embrasse… », son estomac se contracta quand il vit son visage plein d'espoir « … Iras-tu te coucher? »

Elle lui fit un sourire et fit en hoquettent: « Vr … Vraiment ? »

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Oui, oui, vraiment. A une seule condition : que tu ne le dises à personne, sinon Harry sera le premier à me tuer. »

Hermione renifla. « Mais je n .. ne veux pas te causer d'ennui … » _trop tard, _voulait-il lui dire.

« … et si tu ne _veux_ p … pas le faire, je ne veux pas que tu le fas … fasses juste pour que j'aille me coucher … »

L'ancien Maraudeur rassembla tout son courage et essaya, dieu lui vienne en aide, de se souvenir comment il flirtait avec les filles auparavant. « Hermione. », lui fit-il lentement. « Tu es une fille vraiment, vraiment magnifique. » Il plaça une main sous son menton puis, plongea ses yeux dans ses yeux bruns. « Je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé si je ne le voulais pas vraiment. » _Besoin de sommeil, c'est ça. _« En fait, je veux vraiment le faire mais cela serait injuste de le faire si tu es sous l'influence d'une boisson. » _Ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrêtait avant, mais ça remonte à loin._

Elle fit un petit sourire: « Oh, je vois … mais tu le feras ? S'il te plait ? », ajouta t-elle poliment comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu la conversation qui leur avait prit toute la nuit.

Sirius soupira: « Oui. Oui, je le ferais. »

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter autre chose, il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres tout en espérant que cela serait assez pour qu'elle accepte de se coucher.

Mais, malheureusement, il n'avait pas compté qu'elle fût une fille rapide, même après avoir bu. Sa main se posa sur l'arrière de la tête de Sirius et elle perdit l'équilibre. Résultat, ils vacillèrent et tombèrent sur le sac de couchage. Sirius cilla alors que la main de Hermione s'égarait dans ses cheveux. Il pencha instinctivement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle pressait furieusement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et soudainement, il se mit à répondre à son baiser, avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher, profitant de sa bouche entrouverte pour aller frotter sa langue contre la sienne. Elle avait une saveur incomparable, tellement douce, avec une minuscule pointe de whisky pure feu et il se retrouva à vouloir lui-même la dévorer tout entière. Hermione laissa échapper un petit bruit de contentement sous lui. Elle l'attira un peu plus à elle et il émit un grognement en se rendant compte à quel point elle était douce et _parfaite_ comme ça, tout contre lui …

La réalité le frappa durement un moment plus tard, alors qu'il se dépêchait de se séparer d'elle. Hermione poussa un soupir de mécontentement qui brisa quasiment tout son self-control mais il se débrouilla pour se reculer quelque peu

« D … Dodo. », lui fit-il. « Pour l'amour de dieu, _au lit_ ! »

Heureusement, elle n'éclata pas en sanglots ou quelque chose du genre. Au lieu de cela, elle soupira, à moitié déjà endormie. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent dès qu'elle entra dans le sac de couchage, ses cheveux châtains tout emmêlés sous elle et ses lèvres vraiment, _vraiment _gonflées d'une manière on ne peut plus attirante.

Il déglutit quand elle émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement heureux, endormie.

« Si Dieu existe. », pria t-il avec ferveur. « Elle oubliera. »

OoOoO

Mm.

Elle avait chaud.

Et …

Elle avait mal au crâne.

« Ohhh … », grogna Hermione. «Ma tête …» C'était comme si quelqu'un frappait sa tête avec un gros bâton tout en hurlant à plein poumon "_God Save the Queen_". Et il y avait un horrible, horrible sentiment au creux de l'estomac, comme si elle allait vomir mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas et n'avait rien à vomir. En tout cas, elle était nauséeuse.

Elle s'aperçut quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle tenait étroitement quelque chose contre elle, et que ce quelque chose remuait légèrement.

Une petite part d'elle couina. Et probablement tout haut.

« Ugh. », fit une voix d'homme, assez profonde. « Laisse moi dormir, pour l'amour de dieu … »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent. Heureusement qu'il faisait bien sombre, elle savait que n'importe quelle lumière l'aurait assommée pour de bon.

Il y avait … quelque chose de vraiment déroutant, une vue plutôt séduisante devant elle. Sirius Black, avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur son visage paisible, était couché à quelques centimètres d'elle, son souffle effleurant son nez.

Oh. Oh, ce n'était pas si bon finalement. Que s'était-il passé … ?

Elle se souvint lentement de la veille, petits bouts par petits bouts les événements de la nuit passée lui apparurent et Hermione se sentit embarrassée, proche de l'humiliation. Pauvre Sirius, il devait probablement la haïr maintenant, elle lui avait demandé de la rassurer toute la nuit ….

Et enfin, la dernière et plus terrible partie de la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire. « Ohhh … », grogna t-elle. « Je vais mourir. »

« Non, c'est probablement juste ta gueule de bois, » lui murmura Sirius à côté d'elle. « C'est le matin? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine une heure …. »

Hermione se leva rapidement et le regretta amèrement quand elle commença à vaciller. Son sens infaillible de l'équilibre semblait être partie en vacances. Un des bras de Sirius surgit et la rattrapa et elle piailla : « J … je suis vraiment désolée …. Je suis _tellement_, tellement désolée … »

« Crois-moi Hermione, tu t'es excusée. De nombreuses, très nombreuses fois. »

Hermione savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle verrait Sirius la regarder avec une sorte d'amusement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dû le faire plein de fois pour Moony. Ah … sauf ta demande … »

« Ohhh. », lui fit-elle. « Je me sens tellement _ridicule_. Je suis vraiment désolée, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressens d'avoir fait cela ! »

« De quoi te souviens-tu? », lui demanda t-il.

Hermione savait qu'elle rougissait maintenant, d'un beau rouge bien brillant. « Je … Je … de tout. », réussit-elle a dire quand elle réalisa qu'il la tenait toujours. Elle se sentit rougir encore plus.

« Cela ne quittera pas cette pièce. », lui fit-il sérieusement. « Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Hermione sentit sa tête s'appuyer piteusement sur le torse de Sirius. « E… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment … ? »

« Oui. »

« Et j'ai vraiment … ?»

« Oui. Malheureusement. Mais regarde le bon coté des choses. », lui fit-il.

« Q … quel bon coté ? », lui demanda t-elle gravement.

« Tu embrasse comme une déesse. », lui fit Sirius avec un rire.

Elle savait qu'il essayait de la rendre moins mal à l'aise. Mais cela n'arrangea pas son malaise. Et, elle pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal dans toute sa vie, si cela voulait dire quelque chose.

Le bon côté … elle avait embrassé l'homme sur lequel elle craquait depuis sa quatrième année et que cela n'entraînerait aucune conséquence. Et le mauvais côté … elle n'arriverait plus jamais à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Honnêtement, je pensais que c'était de l'eau. », lui fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius soupira. « Oui, je suis sûr que tu pensais que c'était de l'eau. Tu es trop naïve pour ton propre bien, tu sais ça ? »

Hermione aurait souhaité avoir un pouvoir magique pour pouvoir disparaître six pieds sous terre. Ou alors qu'un Mangemort assez aimable passe la porte et la tue gentiment.

« Je … » Elle allait s'excuser encore pour avoir imaginer les gens la détester pendant toute la nuit et lui pleurer dessus. « Je… » Non, s'excuser pour s'être jeter sur lui était encore des excuses. « JeneboiraisplusjamaisduWiskeyPureFeu! »,termina t-elle rapidement.

Sirius eu un rire. « Je me suis toujours dis cela, tu sais. Mais maintenant je suppose que tu ne voulais pas vraiment en boire la première fois, donc ce n'est pas réellement de ta faute. Et puis, je te jure que ce n'était pas désagréable … si autant d'aussi jolies filles essayaient plus souvent de m'embrasser, cela ne me ferait que du bien. »

S'il essayait de la rassurer, il ne s'y prenait pas vraiment de la bonne manière.

« Je suis désolée ! », lui fit-elle misérablement encore une fois.

Il remua, mal à l'aise, et elle grimaça quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était toujours dans une situation délicate, bien qu'elle ne soit plus ivre maintenant.

« Je … Je suis sobre maintenant, je suppose. », lui fit-ellehumblement en essayant de faire un peu d'humour. « Tu m'as promis, je crois. »

Sirius se raidit et elle réalisa que sa tentative d'humour avait misérablement crevé comme un ballon. « Tu ne veux pas dire que … »

« N … non. », lui fit-elle rapidement. « Non, si tu ne veux pas … » Oh, Seigneur. Ce n'était pas ca qu'elle voulait dire. Elle pouvait dès maintenant oublier le fait de ne plus être capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Désormais, elle ne serait carrément plus capable d'être dans la même _pièce_ que lui.

Il m'embrasse là, réalisa t-elle. Gentiment cette fois, oh … tellement doucement … Hermione soupira et échappa un gémissement.

Sirius brisa leur baiser, surpris. Peut-être lui même. « Je …. Je n'ai aucun problème si tu es sobre. », lui fit-il d'une voix étrange. « Je devrais mais je n'ai ai aucun. »

« Oh, » réussit-elle à dire, étourdie. « Tant mieux. »

Peut-être que le Whisky Pure Feu avait un bon coté, après tout.


End file.
